


Lava

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: I have a dream,I hope will come true,That you're here with meAnd I am here with you.I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up aboveWill send me someone to lava.Blake and Yang sing a duet.





	Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfykit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfykit/gifts).



> WolfyKit got me into the RWBY fandom, so here is my first contribution to it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake walked down the hallway towards the open door to the room her wife had just walked into. As she got closer, she heard giggles coming from inside the room, and stopped just short of the door. She leaned against the wall to listen, with her arms crossed over her chest and a smile tugging at her lips.

“You want me to what?” Yang asked. She had pitched her voice a little higher in an attempt to sound surprised. If the little giggles that followed were any indication, she succeeded.

“Sing! Sing!” a small voice cheered, and Blake bit back a smile as the giggles turned into happy shrieks.

“Christopher Chipmunk Belladonna, you are supposed to be asleep already!” Yang scolded as she fought back her own giggles.

“Pwease, Yaya?” Chip pleaded. Blake could just imagine how he would have stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted, with his little chipped fang poking out. He would have turned on what Yang liked to call his “kitten eyes” to really win her over. They all knew the kitten eyes were her biggest weakness.

Even if she refused to admit it.

“Fine,” Yang sighed dramatically. “One song. We can’t have momma getting mad us now, can we?”

“Yay!” Chip cheered. Yang playfully shushed him.

“What song should I sing?” she asked. There was a pause as the little boy hummed. Blake had a feeling she knew what song he would choose since he chose the same song every time that he asked Yang to sing for him. She also knew that the way he tapped his chin in thought as he decided was too cute for Yang to pass up the chance to see, so she always asked.

“Lava!” Chip cheered after a minute.

“Again?” Yang chuckled.

“Again! Again! Again!” Chip cheered. Blake pressed her fist against her mouth to keep from laughing and blowing her cover.

There was a rustling of blankets, and Blake knew Yang was getting him settled against the pillows, under the red and white patchwork quilt Ruby and Weiss had gotten him for his 4th birthday six months earlier. It was a larger version of one Blake had gotten him for his 1st birthday, one which he now liked to wear as a cape. Once they were settled, Yang hummed the melody before she started to sing.

_A long, long time ago_  
_There was a volcano,_  
_Living all alone in the middle of the sea._  
_She sat high above her bay,_  
_Watching all the couples play_  
_And wishing that she had someone too..._

_And from her lava came,_  
_This song of hope that she sang out loud_  
_Every day_  
_For years and years:_

Blake closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as she listened. She found herself silently mouthing the words of the chorus Yang was singing.

_I have a dream,_  
_I hope will come true,_  
_That you're here with me_  
_And I am here with you._  
_I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above_  
_Will send me someone to lava._

As Yang finished the first chorus, Blake decided to join them and walked into their son’s room, singing the next part before Yang could start again. Chip’s blue eyes lit up as soon as Blake walked into the room.

_Years of singing all alone_  
_Turned her lava into stone_  
_Until she was on the brink of extinction._  
_But little did she know_  
_That living in the sea below,_  
_Another volcano _  
_Was listening to her song...___

Blake couldn’t help but smile as she saw her son under the red and white blanket wearing his yellow and black striped bumblebee pyjamas. His tattered black kitty was on the pillow on his right side, and his favorite bumblebee plushie was on the one on his left. He sat and listened intently as his mom sang to him and Yang.

_____Every day she heard her tune_  
_Her lava grew and grew_  
_Because she believed her song was meant for her_  
_Now she was so ready to meet her above the sea_  
_As she sang her song of hope for the last time_

Blake stood next to where Yang was sitting and leaned against her, wrapping her right arm around her shoulders to sing the chorus.

_I have a dream,_  
_I hope will come true,_  
_That you're here with me_  
_And I am here with you._  
_I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above_  
_Will send me someone to lava._

Yang reached her good arm up and across her chest to hold Blake’s right hand in her left as she took over singing the next part.

_Rising from the sea below_  
_Stood a lovely volcano_  
_Looking all around_  
_But she could not see her._  
_She tried to sing to let her know_  
_That she was not there alone_  
_But with no lava, her song was all gone._  
_She filled the sea with her tears;_  
_Watched her dreams disappear_  
_As she remembered what her song meant to her._

Blake squeezed Yang’s hand with a smile and they sang the rest of the song together.

_I have a dream,_  
_I hope will come true,_  
_That you're here with me_  
_And I am here with you._  
_I wish that the earth, sea, and the sky up above_  
_Will send me someone to lava._  
_Oh they were so happy_  
_To finally meet above the sea;_  
_All together now their lava grew and grew._  
_No longer are they all alone_  
_With Ohana as their new home_  
_And when you go and visit them this is what they sing..._

Chip finally kicked off his blanket and crawled down the bed to where his moms were sitting.

_I have a dream,_  
_I hope will come true,_  
_That you’ll grow old with me..._

Here Blake tapped Yang’s nose with her left hand. Yang returned the gesture with her right on the next line.

_and I’ll grow old with you!_

Chip crawled into Yang’s lap at this point and Yang scooped him up. She held him between her and Blake, and Blake kept one arm around both of them.

_We thank the earth, sea, and the sky we thank too..._  
_I lava you!_

Blake wrapped her other arm around her wife and son, squeezing them tightly.

_I lava you!_

Yang adjusted her hold on Chip to leave one hand free and affectionately tousled his black hair.

_I lava you!_

They both pressed rapid-fire kisses to their son’s cheeks, grinning as he squealed and laughed and squirmed in their arms.

“Momma! Yaya! Stop!” Chip shrieked, trying to twist out of their grip. Blake and Yang pulled back at the same time, matching smiles brightening their faces.

“Okay, okay,” Yang conceded. “We’ll stop.”

“But you need to go to bed, mister,” Blake said, shifting him out of Yang’s arms to carry him back to his pillow. She laid him down and tucked him in tightly as he whined.

“One more!” Chip begged, turning his big blue kitten eyes on Blake.

“Ah, ah, you know those eyes don’t work on me,” Blake reminded him, tapping his nose for emphasis. Chip pouted, sticking out his lower lip in the exact way Blake knew he had done to Yang earlier. “It’s late, Chipmunk. Go to sleep.”

“I’m not a chipmunk! I’m a beast!” Chip protested. He growled adorably to emphasize his point.

“Of course you are, Chip, but you’ll always be my chipmunk,” Blake said, kissing his cheek. “Now, go to sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too, Momma,” Chip said, finally settling back against the pillows.

“Love you, baby,” Yang said as she came over and kissed his forehead.

“Love you, Yaya,” Chip mumbled. He wrapped his arms around his bumblebee and curled up to go to sleep.

Blake and Yang crept out of the room. Yang was the first one to the door and turned off the lights while Blake eased the door shut behind them. As soon as it had clicked shut, Blake spun around and wrapped her arms around Yang tightly.

“Whoa, everything okay?” Yang asked as she hugged her wife back. Blake rested her head against Yang’s shoulder before nodding.

“Everything’s perfect,” Blake said, a little smile lighting up her eyes. “I love you.”

“Don’t you mean you ‘lava’ me?” Yang said, looking more like the cat than the canary as she grinned down at Blake. Blake just rolled her eyes and smiled wider.

“Yes, you dork. I lava you,” Blake said. Yang smiled and kissed her lightly.

“I lava you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chipmunk is not Chip's actual middle name, just so you know XD It's a nickname, but it got used so often it's practically his name.
> 
> Yes, I changed a few of the lyrics in the song...mostly pronouns, switching all of them to she/her so it could sound more like it was Blake and Yang singing to each other, since Lava is one of my favorite love songs and kind of reminds me of them (also it's a pun-filled song so whenever there's a couple with one person who likes/loves puns, I immediately associate this song with them). I also changed "Aloha" to "Ohana" because Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten ;D I just like the idea of their family being their home, lol.
> 
> And last but not least, this is part of a much larger AU I'm planning to write later this year which explains more about Chip's backstory, so if you liked this, there's more to come this summer. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
